


Quietude

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Everyone loves a good hot soak after playing in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietude

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Oh the fluff! Be ready to brush your teeth afterward, I don’t want anyone’s cavities on my conscience.  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 3 - Hot Bath_

It was the aftermath of the Decepticons’ first winter storm since the peace had been brokered, and the Autobots were having a blast teaching them the joys of deep snow outside of the _Ark_. Hours and hours of building snow forts for snowball fights, and making snow angels and snow _mechs_ was followed by a round of warmed energon and Ratchet grumbling about how he wasn’t going to feel bad for anyone that had icicles in their intakes.

Optimus had enjoyed all of it, particularly getting to sit with Starscream as the stars came out, glittering somehow brighter in the crisp, cold air, but he was looking forward to something else even more.

Leaning to the side, Optimus whispered, “I have something to show you.”

Starscream smirked, helm turning just a little toward Optimus. “Do you now?”

“Yes.” Optimus climbed to his feet, brushing at the snow that clung to his legs, then held a hand down to Starscream. “I think you’ll like it.” ‘It’ wasn’t likely to be what Starscream thought, not exactly, but innuendo and flirting was fun.

Optimus led the way into the _Ark_ , smiling and waving in acknowledgment to the mechs that greeted them. Starscream followed, wings perked and optics a darker red in anticipation, his hands wandering now and then over Optimus’ plating.

“Just a little farther.”

“Some new love nest you’re taking me to?” Starscream asked, and, since they were alone in deep, dimly lit tunnels, wrapped his arms around one of Optimus’ and purred.

Optimus chuckled. “It could be.” He hooked an arm around Starscream’s waist, hand petting one cold wing. “I’ve signed out the evening for us on the reserve list, so we’ll have a good few hours alone.”

“Now I’m even more curious.”

Optimus smiled, the expression visible as he’d had the battlemask retracted since they’d enjoyed the warm energon earlier. Rounding a bend in the tunnel, a large, heavy tarp blocked the end of the their path.

Starscream snorted. “Well, that’s the most romantic thing ever.”

“No snark, now.” Optimus pulled ahead and reached for the tarp, lifting it aside and gesturing Starscream in ahead of him. He could already see the seeker’s optics widening, and there was no snark at all as he entered the cavern. In fact, Optimus thought Starscream’s vents might have completely stalled.

There were only a few, strategically placed lights, but they refracted off the crystals growing from the cave walls. Light glittered and danced, barely brighter than the stars they’d just left, but faint rainbows were still visible in the steam rising from the naturally formed pool in the middle. The pool itself wasn’t terribly deep, perhaps up to Optimus’ waist while standing, but only in the middle where it was deepest.

“This is incredible,” Starscream murmured, gasping as the crystals chimed in response to his words.

“It is,” Optimus rumbled, catching Starscream’s hand. “Come.” He tugged gently, stepping down slowly into the hot water.

Starscream followed, hissing at the heat, but his attention quickly drawn by the crystals.

“They seem to catch all sound,” Optimus said, his own deep voice setting the crystals to ringing.

“Beautiful.”

Optimus pulled gently, and Starscream sank down into his lap, face still turned up to the cavern walls, his optics wide as he took it all in.

Sinking down a bit more, Optimus settled himself against the side of the stone pool, and slowly scooped the hot water over Starscream’s wings to warm the thinner metal. Time seemed to hold still for them, and Optimus let it. So much had come to pass in such a short time. They all seemed so busy and hurried of late, and he planned to simply cherish this moment of a more personal peace.

After a short while, Starscream relaxed back, turning in Optimus’ arms to kiss him. “Beautiful.”

Optimus stroked a finger down the seeker’s face, and smiled. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
